


Home

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long Term Relationship, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Mates, coming home, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: A short ficlet about Stiles coming home from college.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek at home and in love.

Derek looked out of the kitchen window of his and Stiles' new house on the edge of the preserve. From the window you could see the edge of the preserve, with the thick green forest that made him so happy. From the front of the house you could see the river, and beyond that the pastures and farms rolling away to Beacon Hills in the distance.  
He and Stiles had designed the house together. Stiles wanted a two story atrium in the center of the house with a skylight in the ceiling. Derek designed one into the house. Derek wanted a spacious library with lots of room for his books. He designed that for himself. The rest of the house was a combination of what both of them wanted.  
The house was open and airy, with lots of big windows, natural wood and brick accents. The living room was decorated in warm colors, with comfortable furniture and photos of friends and family on the walls. The dining room was large, with a big enough table to seat the whole pack and family. The kitchen was Derek and Stiles' dream. They both loved to cook, and everything that they needed and wanted was in that room. Along with a cheery breakfast nook for them. The library stretched along a whole side wall of the house, and there was a large sun room leading out to a terrace on the other side of the house. Upstairs there were six bedroom and baths. Derek and Stiles' bedroom was the largest. It was at the front of the house, looking toward the river and Beacon Hills beyond.  
That morning Derek made sure that the house was clean and that all of the furniture was in place. And that the refrigerator and kitchen cabinets were full of food and snacks. He looked around and smiled.  
Because Stiles is coming home.

During the last four years while Stiles was in college, Derek had driven to Berkeley every weekend to be with him. They would spend Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday together, then he would return to Beacon Hills on Sunday night. But now, Stiles had graduated and in the fall was going to start his new job as the English Literature teacher at Beacon Hills High School.  
Stiles and Derek got engaged the first year that Stiles was in college. Then they mated, exchanging mating bites as Derek knotted Stiles. They have planned their formal wedding for the summer right after Stiles graduated.  
After Derek finished getting the house ready, he sat down in the living room to read a book. But his mind kept wandering. He thought of Stiles' beautiful face and his lean sexy body. His sharp mind and his bright smile. His kindness, his generosity and his sweet, loving nature. And his laugh. His happy laugh.  
Derek smiled as he felt a warm feeling coming over him.  
Because Stiles is coming home.

Derek heard the jeep coming and went out on the porch to wait for Stiles. Stiles parked the jeep in the driveway, jumped out, and ran up the steps into Derek's arms. He launched himself onto Derek, putting his arms around his shoulders and winding his legs around his hips. He kissed Derek's mouth, then kissed all over his face. Derek returned the kisses with equal happiness.  
"I'm home! I'm home!", Stiles said. ""I miss you so much when we're apart!"  
"I miss you, too!", Derek replied. "And I'm so glad you're home!"  
Derek's heart beat fast as he thought,  
'Stiles is home'.

They unloaded the jeep and Stiles put all of his clothes and belongings away. He hung his clothes in the double walk in closet in their bedroom and put his underwear away in the built in drawers there. Then he put his toothbrush, razors, and aftershave in the shelves of their en suite bathroom.  
Stiles came down the stairs in a t-shirt and shorts, barefoot. Derek was in the kitchen starting dinner. He looked at Stiles breathlessly, thinking how beautiful he was. Stiles looked at Derek, thinking how handsome he was.  
They kissed.  
"Let me fix something", Stiles said.  
"How about the salad?", Derek replied.  
"Ok", Stiles said. "One super duper special Stilinski salad coming up!"  
They both laughed.  
They sat down at the table and ate dinner, kissing between bites of food.  
Derek was filled with joy as he thought,  
'Stiles is home'.

After dinner they sat on the sofa, watched a movie, and cuddled.  
Derek felt warm and happy as he lay with his lover, his mate, his Stiles in his arms.  
Stiles looked at Derek and kissed his nose.  
"It's good to be home", Stiles said. "Home for good".  
Derek returned the kiss.  
"Yes", he sighed in contentment. "Home for good".

They went to bed and made love. First with Derek inside of Stiles. Then with Stiles inside of Derek. They kissed each other's mating bites. Then they kissed each other's lips. Both of their hearts were overflowing with love for each other.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Derek said.  
"I love you, darling", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again and held each other close.  
As they fell asleep, Derek's heart sang as he thought happily,  
'Stiles is home'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
